


Safe Word

by PaxieAmor



Category: Marvel 2301, Marvel 3490, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/F, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaxieAmor/pseuds/PaxieAmor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Natasha Stark goes to Malibu for a break from everything, she ends up in the hands of Loki, in an unexpected way. She finds herself falling headfirst into a world she thought she’d left behind, but needs more than ever...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Word

**Author's Note:**

> So, this idea came to me recently and I couldn’t stop myself from writing it up x_x It kind of mixes Marvel universes, pulling characters and elements from 616, 199999, 2301 and 3490 and putting them in one universe. It’s AU for a reason.
> 
> Disclaimer time: I’m not an expert on BDSM, so there is a good chance I’ll get something wrong. If you know more about it and want to correct me, feel free to send me an ask! Just don’t be a dick about it, please :)
> 
> Also, the rape/non-con warning is for a later chapter- when that chapter comes, there will be so many warnings, it won't be funny.
> 
> Special thanks to everyone who gave it a read for me, and my RP partner, Dragonfly.

How long had it been, Natasha Stark wondered, since she’d been restrained in this way? Not since Odessa, at least… it seemed almost a lifetime ago, though it had been merely a few years.

She was unsure how she’d been captured; she remembered being in Malibu, taking time away from her New York offices and super hero politics… from Pepper. The breakup had been amiable, but still heartbreaking and Tony, as she preferred to be called, hadn’t had a chance to really regroup. It was Odessa’s death all over again, going straight from her death to being Iron Man to… everything. Tony could barely remember the last time she just let her hair down and relaxed…

She was staying alone at the mansion in Malibu, save for Jarvis and her bots, of course. Rhodey had stopped in once to twice to check on her, make sure she wasn’t doing anything stupid. Well, stupider than normal. It had been nice, the two of them having a beer and watching a movie; neither one had seen “The Expendables” or its sequel, and if Tony took the opportunity to cuddle close to her incredibly buff and sexy best friend, it’s not like he was going to get mad at her. Besides, he put his arm around her, so it was totally cool.

She remembered walking outside because she was cold; it was summer, so that shouldn’t be happening. It was an eerie cold, sending chills throughout her body. She told Jarvis she was going outside and to hold all her calls before stepping outside. It was then that she was captured. In an instant, she was unable to move, frozen in place in a strange white space that looked as though it went on forever. Her eyes darted about, trying to see who or what was holding her, but she could see nothing but the white. She felt like she was floating; she was surprised how much she liked it.

“Where am I?” she demanded, her attempts to struggle made in vain. “What’s going on?” Suddenly, as though she were a puppet on strings, she watched helplessly as her arms moved behind her back, felt them press together and become incased in something soft, silky and cool… leather.

The manipulation didn’t end there. She watched as her legs spread open, but not in an uncomfortable manner, and she felt something, a thick cord of some sort, wrap around her ankles. She felt her arms rise up behind her, forcing her to bend at the waist and stay that way. Her clothes were removed, fading off of her skin only to be replaced with more leather; it crossed between her breasts, at her naval and a few places on her back, forming a tight harness that molded to her perfectly. A single strap went between her legs, pressing into her pussy and against her clit. It felt familiar. It felt good.

“Comfortable, Stark?” Tony moved her eyes up and saw a woman walking towards her; she was tall, slender with wild black hair and fanfiction green eyes. Her dress was emerald, accented with gold, and seemed to be tailored to her perfectly.

Tony had never seen her before, yet knew exactly who she was.

“Fit to be tied, actually,” she replied. “Your brother told me you could switch genders at will, but I didn’t imagine it was true.” Loki laughed, her voice almost musical, as she continued to walk over to Tony. She placed her fingertips under Tony’s chin, tilting her head up. It hurt, causing a slight ache between her shoulder blades.

“Good,” Loki said with a smirk, her thumb stroking Tony’s cheek with a tenderness Tony was unaware Loki was capable of. “Seeing as you’re tied already.”

“Choosing to ignore most of what I said then?” Tony rolled her eyes; she should have expected as much from the trickster god… goddess… whatever. “Any specific reason you have me tied this way?”  Loki shrugged a little, her fingertips not leaving Tony’s skin for an instant.

“I thought it might be revealing.”

“Revealing what?”

“You, mainly.” Tony felt her eyes widen for a second as she opened her mouth to reply. As no words came out, she closed it, only to open it again and have the same result: she honestly had no idea how to respond to that. She could hear Loki laughing at her; it wasn’t the laughter of someone trying to be cruel, it was actual amusement and surprise. Like she hadn’t expected Tony to be speechless.

“And,” Tony stammered once she’d found her words again. “What am I… revealing?”

“All sorts of things,” Loki admitted as her free hand cupped one of Tony’s breasts. Her hands were cool, like the One Ring just removed from a household fire (shut up, she can make comparisons like that if she wants to); it drew a gasp from her lips and made her entire body shudder, but was in no way unpleasant.

“Like… like what?” Tony could feel her breath wavering as Loki’s thumb, slightly colder than the rest of her hand, grazed across her nipple. She felt the nub of flesh harden against the chill, a small moan betraying her poor façade of indifference as Loki’s thumb pressed down, rubbing circles against her skin.

“Like how much you’re enjoying this?” It was a question; why was it a question? It wasn’t obvious by her moans and her hardening nipples that Tony was enjoying the hell out of this? Asgardians were weird.

Loki’s right hand had remained on Tony’s chin until now. She moved her fingers, bending them so she could stroke Tony’s cheek once, twice before running the back of her hand down Tony’s neck, turning her hand at the arc reactor. She stroked it lightly with her fingertips, smiling into the light it gave off before taking Tony’s breast into her palm’s cold embrace.

“Why,” Tony moaned, literally _moaned_ , a bright blush covering her cheeks, “do you want to know?” Loki chuckled softly, leaning in close as her grip tightened on Tony’s breasts, her lips barely touching Tony’s ear.

“I’ve always been curious,” she whispered, the air of her words sending tremors throughout Tony; everything this woman did made her shake in some way, Tony couldn’t help herself. “About what it would take to make the great Tony Stark come undone…” Tony could feel her smiling against her skin. “Want to let me find out?”

The prospect should have terrified Tony, but the way Loki asked for permission did nothing but put her at ease; the goddess could just take Tony if she wanted. Hell, she already had her; all Loki had to do was finish her off. But she didn’t. She asked permission to take what she already had.

“If I refuse, what happens?”

“You wake up in bed, all safe and sound.”

“I’m dreaming right now?”

“I never said that.”

“And if I agree?”

“I see just how many times I can make you come.” Tony opened her mouth to ask another question; Loki answered it for her. “If you change your mind, or just want me to stop, say ‘Iron Man’.” Loki moved so she was face to face with Tony, looking straight into her eyes. “That’s a good safe word for you, I think.”

Tony ran through the options in her head; despite the fact the person offering was a known super villain, she was more than willing to overlook that. She needed this, and she’s needed it for a long time… that’s why it was so easy to give in, to show Loki the face that Tony kept hidden deeply within her; the face that expressed her desperate need to give in, to submit…

“Please…”

“Please what?” Loki asked, a playful smirk curling her lips.

“Please,” Tony began, trying to choose her words carefully. “Please, Mistress Loki… _please_ make me come undone.”

Loki’s lips mashed into Tony’s and she was surprised by the warmth that was there, beyond the force of the kiss. It was hard and rough, and Tony yielded to her completely, her mouth parting when she felt Loki’s tongue trying to get inside. The goddess tasted of ice and salt and power, and it made Tony’s iron heart race. Loki’s hands got colder as they continued playing with Tony’s breasts, rolling and tugging her nipples until she squealed. Loki laughed against Tony’s lips, moving a hand along her side, over her stomach and down to Tony’s pussy, cupping it in cold fingers.

“Now then,” she purred, kissing Tony’s lips lightly as she spoke. “Which first, pet? Here…” She squeezed Tony’s pussy, earning a gasp from the bound billionaire. She then moved her other hand away from Tony’s breasts, reaching around to grope her ass. “Or here?” Tony moaned softly as she was fondled, barely registering that she’d been asked a question. Loki kissed her again, harder this time, biting her bottom lip just enough to cause pain and get Tony’s attention. “Last chance for an opinion, pet.”

“Please, Mistress,” Tony whimpered, casting her eyes away. “Don’t make me decide…” Loki took Tony’s chin in her grasp, forcing her to look at her mistress.

“And why not?” Loki asked. Tony opened her mouth to reply, only to close it quickly, shaking her head. “Come now, pet; why shouldn’t I make you decide?”

“Because… I’m so tired, Mistress…”

“Tired?”

“Of decisions… of deciding who I can and can’t save, of what’s good for a company that I hate most days, of Iron Man… of having to be in control…” Tony could feel tears welling in her eyes, but she didn’t bother trying to blink them away. Years ago, she would have been made to feel ashamed, by her father and later by Odessa, but now… now she didn’t care. She was weak, she was tired, and she needed so very badly to just let go.

She felt Loki’s hand on her cheek, stroking gently. There were no words, just the light, cool graze of Loki’s fingertips against Tony’s skin. It continued, moments becoming minutes, with Tony just listening to her breathing ease, her heart slow. Loki kept stroking her cheek, humming softly; it took Tony a moment to realize that she was humming “Iron Man”, and when she did, she was unable to stop herself from turning her head to kiss Loki’s fingertips.

“Please Mistress,” she whispered against Loki’s skin. “Please don’t sto…” Her words were muffled by Loki’s middle and ring finger sliding into her mouth. She sucked on them eagerly, swirling her tongue around them. Loki smiled as she watched Tony sucked her fingers like they were candy, distracting her from the two solid ice cylinders she had conjured, each one rounded an end, entering her ass and pussy. With anyone else, Loki would have been worried about having her fingers bitten, but from watching Tony, she knew the other woman would open her mouth in surprise before biting down, giving the goddess plenty of time to remove her trickster fingers and replace them a soft rubber ball gag for Tony to bite into.

Her hands held Tony’s face as the ice toys moved, one going out as the other went in. She watched in delight as her pet squirmed in her grasp, moaning around the gag she moaned into. Tony moaned softly, modestly, her face flushing brightly and her eyes dancing with embarrassment.

“Surely you can be louder than that,” Loki chided her, her thumb circling the ball gag. She took pleasure in watching Tony’s eyes widen as the toys moved faster, hearing her moans become louder as they grew thicker within her. How long had it been, Loki wondered, since she’d used her magic in this way, to give one pleasure instead of causing chaos and pain.

It was certainly a better way of reducing one to a mewling quim, and watching her new pet writhe against her restraints as the toys fucked her and as Loki’s hands moved back to her breasts and groped them teasingly, was enough to make her own sex quiver with anticipation. Tony’s tongue would be tasting her tonight, make no mistake.

“Please…” Oh, that voice; Loki was starting to love hearing her pet beg. The toys were moving rapidly into her and back out again and with a flick of her wrist, Loki made them twist as well. She smiled as her new pet moaned louder, drooling around her gag. “Please, Mistress…”

“Please what, Tony?” Loki asked, latching onto her nipples with her thumbs and forefinger and pulling them towards her. Tony squealed and arched towards her and Loki found that she was growing to love that too. “Tell me what you want, pet.”

“I want to come,” came the reply, the words garbled slightly by the gag. “Please, Mistress, please let me come.” Loki grinned wickedly.

“Understand now, that by Asgardian law if I let you come, it means that you’re truly mine.” She kissed the woman’s cheek gently, stroking her hair as she listened to her moaning. It seemed silly to invoke Asgardian law on Midgard, but Loki couldn’t bring herself to care. “Your safe word will still work, of course, but it won’t stop you from being my pet… my _slave_.” She again placed her fingertips under Tony’s chin, tilting her head up to look at her. “This is your last chance to back out; I make you come, and you belong to me.”

“Please make me come, Mistress.” There was no hesitation, no resistance whatsoever. There was something in her eyes though, a desperate yearning to submit. This wasn’t her first time as someone’s pet, though it may have been a while since her last submission; something to ask about later.

Loki moved her hand down Tony’s pussy, finding her clit and rubbing it vigorously, grinning at the ragged, high pitched moan she received in return.

“Come for me, girl. Now.”

Tony Stark orgasmed  the same way she did anything she enjoyed; hard and fast with no regrets. The icy toys chilled her as she came, fucking her through the aftershocks. Loki’s fingers stayed on her clit, rubbing roughly as she moaned wildly. When she could come no more, she felt herself fall limp against her restraints, her face landing on something soft and cool; her eyes opened just enough to see that her cheek was nestled against Loki’s breasts. She could hear Loki’s heart beating, much slower than her own, and feel the arc reactor humming against her mistress’ skin. She could feel herself panting from exhaustion, feel Loki chuckle with amusement as she stroked Tony’s hair tenderly. She could feel her eyes falling closed, despite her attempts to keep them open.

“Seems I’ve worn you out pet,” she heard Loki say as her vision faded to black. “Looks like I’ll be making you lick me tomorrow.”

And if Tony came again because of that, it’s not like anyone else was going to fault her for it; certainly not her mistress, who wondered if she could make Tony come in her sleep.


End file.
